kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty0706's Wiki
Welcome to the Kitty0706's Wiki Everything based on the deceased kitty0706, creator of series from Moments with Heavy to Elliot Goes to School and everything in between. (Note from the founder: We are still in progress of making articles for our wikia, so not every page will be at full completion. We will hopefully edit and finish the pages as soon as possible, so do not fret when you see an unfinished page. Unfinished pages are usually marked with messages at the bottom of the plots to let you know that the full page will be coming soon.) Gmod Series Elliot Goes to School (EGTS) Episodes: *Elliot is Late For Work (Prequel) *Elliot Goes to School *Pep Rallies *Field Trips *Mondays *Elliot Goes Camping Moments with Heavy *French Toast *Heavy's Retarded Holiday *The Quest for the Utimate Sandvich *Heavy Has His Christmas Feast GMod Brawl *GMod Brawl: John Madden vs Will Farrel *GMod Brawl: Citizen vs Soda Machine *GMod Brawl: Niko vs Roman (with DasBoSchitt) Other Works *Link's Retarded Day *Fox's Retarded Day *Tea time with Dr. Breen *Half-Retarded (First) *Half-Retarded: Episode 1 *Team Flatulence *100TH VIDEO MILESTONE PUNCH FEST 2011 *Team Fabulous 2 *Mass Defect *KittyTV: The Chronicles of Dick GTA IV Videos/Series: *Niko, Hero of Mankind *GTA IV: The Coffee Mugger *GTA IV: The Salesman Ultimatum *GTA IV: Project Cooper *GTA IV: Introducing Tommy Garcia 'Trivia' *In Elliot is late for work, Elliot has a very high pitched voice. However in the first episode of EGTS he has a normal talking voice (It remains like this for the other episodes as well). It is unknown why he had a high pitched voice in the first place. *The disease that Kitty0706 suffered from was acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL). Tragically, he lost his fight against it, and died 1/25/2015. About Kitty0706 himself Youtube Colin Wyckoff (Aka Kitty0706) started his Youtube carreer in 2008, with his first video being 'True Crime: Criminal Justice: Part 1', though it didn't become a instant hit, it was a start for his next 7 years of uploading. Gmod Poop: G-man vs. Barney Part 1 was Colin's very first Gmod Machinima which introduced him into the world of making Gmod videos. Personal Life Colin was still in school when he started uploading, his first video being uploaded when he was 12-13 years old. When he was 17 he began a relation ship with a girl called Vanessa (Aka Nessiedaseamonster), he met her in school and she noticed him drawing cartoon animals and they began talking about drawing, and eventually Colin told her he had a Youtube channel and later that night she searched it up and found it hilariously funny. Though they never saw one another as a couple, the rest of their school did, after one night of fighting with her mother, Nessie went to bed crying, she checked her phone to see Colin had been texting all day, asking where she was. Nessie called him expailing the situation, Colin asked if there was anything he could do to help? she told him just talking to him was making her feel better, and after talking they finally accepted they were in love. Next week at school Colin wasn't there, Nessie just thought he had a cold or something, but the next day the teacher told the class that Colin had cancer and that they were going to make cards for him. The rest of the class asked Nessie what he liked, what he does and they watched nothing but his videos for 2 weeks strait. Nessie offered to take the cards to Colin because she knew where he lived, the teacher accepted and she visited him and thought he was doing good, even in his condition. Colin beat the cancer and the leukemia after a bone marrow transplant, Colin was ready to go home and just go nuts with uploading because he had so many ideas and no media to express it while stuck in a hospital. His Passing A few weeks after the transplant Nessie heard that Colin wasn't doing what he was suppose to, to stay healthy. So she began messaging him saying "Did you take your pills yet?" nearly every day, but then his cancer came back...and there was nothing they could do. Nessie ran to the hospital and fell into his arms sobbing, after Colin's parents left the room he told her that he would go painlessly and that he would watch over he and everyone that cared about him. Out of everyone he knew that she would miss him the most, Colin later passed away at midnight of the 25th day of January 2015. Burial It was unknown if his remains were put to rest in the cemetery along with his family. Editors Final Words Though Colin has passed from this world, his legacy will live on and his loyal fans will always respect him. "Do what you love." - Colin Wyckoff 2014 Links Nessie and Friends say farewell - ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBDcB5QFRec[[Category:Browse]]